


Confession

by rimplay (winren)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/rimplay
Summary: Jeonghan likes his potions partner.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> for my recipient in secret santa !! i hope you enjoy this super duper short drabble

Jeonghan checked his watch one last time, grumbling about how a certain someone was late to potions class thus making him without a partner. The way their professor was eyeing him made him squirm in his chair a little. He looked over at where Lee Jihoon of Ravenclaw was sitting and tried to get his attention. The other was enamoured by some purple potion he was already making. 

 

Jeonghan wasn’t really skilled in potions and having to have to take this class again was infuriating and didn’t help his ego. Just as Jihoon looked up and made eye contact with the other, the door to the room flung open and in ran two Ravenclaw students. 

 

Jeon Wonwoo and Kwon Soonyoung. Jeonghan sighed when his partner sat down and tried to give him the evil eye when he tried explaining why he was late. 

 

“Jeon, you’re always late. Now let’s get this potion made before the professor gives us a troll on our assignment.” The other blushed and nodded, bringing out the supplies and his own pot because Jeonghan hated carrying that giant thing. 

  
  
  
  


Jeonghan was trying to ignore whatever Jisoo was talking about. Something about books and unicorns and magic or whatever. He didn’t really have to try hard when Wonwoo walked in. 

 

“Are you going to ask him out yet?” Jisoo asked, scaring Jeonghan out of his trance. 

 

“What do you mean yet?” Jeonghan murmured. 

 

“You’ve been pining over your potions partner for a while now. I’m sure if you go over there and ask him out he’ll say yes,” Jisoo responded. Jeonghan sighed going back to reading his book. He wasn’t so sure about that. It wasn’t that easy to walk up to someone and just say “Hey, want to go out?”

 

Jisoo cleared his throat and Jeonghan gulped and managed to look up from his book. 

 

Wonwoo was stood there a giant smile on his face. “Sure, you know where the Ravenclaw rooms are,” the boy responded and left leaving Jisoo trying not to laugh and Jeonghan staring after his retreating form.

 

“I can’t believe I said that out loud and you didn’t tell me he was right there?” Jeonghan hissed, hiding his blushing face with his book. 

 

“I told you he would say yes.” 


End file.
